mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
World War I rerun (map game)
The assassination on 28 June 1914 of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria, the heir to the throne of Austria-Hungary, by a Yugoslav nationalist in Sarajevo, Bosnia was the proximate trigger of the war. Home - Nations - Algorythm - Archives - Projects AS WE FINALLY HAVE 6 PLAYERS, GAME IS STARTING ON 2014.04.04!SuperGalaxys (talk) 15:36, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Map Game rules #One turn per day. ##One turn is one in-game year. #Game starts in 1914 AD. ##The Game ends in 2014 AD. #Every player may have one country. You can't play as a colony or a non-existing nation unless you declare independence. #Game is archieved once in every month. #Be plausible. #Point system ##Every country has a military and an economical technology level. Those will advance slowly as the game progresses, but you can boost them by good decisions. ##Every country has a value of Industrial Growth (IG). It's growth is changed by the country's economical policy and the wars, famines, natural disasters, etc. occurring on its territory. ##Also, every nation has a "war exhaustion". It's changed by a value of -IG/turn in peacetime, and in war it's changed by the number of enemy nations. ##If your war exhaustion reaches the value of your economic tech*10, your government collapses and you automatically capitulate. #Wars ##You need a Casus Belli before declaration of a war. ##If you are fighting on two or more fronts in one time, always write down, how many troops do you send to each front. ##The algorithm will be calculated on every front in every turn. The player who gets more points will conquer territories. If every side has the same value, the front will not move. ###''Size of the armies: The bigger army gains +1 point. ###''Military tech. level: ''The player with more military technology points gains +1 point. ###''Economic tech. level: ''The player with more economic tech points gains +1 point. ###''War exhaustion: ''The player with less war exhaustion gains +1 point. ###''Battlefield: ''The player who can take more advantage from the battlefield gains +1 point. ###''Defending: ''The player who defends his/her homeland gains +1 point. ###''Supports: ''The player was supported by a foreign country will gain +1 point. ###''Luck: ''A random number will be generated by random.org. The winner gains +1 point. ###''Morale: ''The nation who won last year gains +1 point. ###''Fortifications: ''The nation whose front-line is more fortified gains +1 point (optional). ###''Air support: ''The player who has better air support gains +1 point. ###''Tank support: ''The player who has better tanks gains +1 point. ###''Agricultural output: The player with more Agricultural output gains +1 point. #You can only annex territories if you sign a peace treaty with your enemy. #Game will start when we have at least six players, but of course we accept new players every-time. #Depressions and disasters can happen anytime. #Inventions are happening randomly and must be accepted by a mod. #You'll be able to run technological projects (Manhattan project, Space projects, etc.) if you have the tech level needed for it. #I'm the only map maker. #The map is modified following the rules of the Unified Color Scheme . Mods Post your name here in italics, if I approve it, it'll become bold. *'SuperGalaxys (talk) 17:43, March 11, 2014 (UTC)' *''name'' *''name'' *''name'' Base Map . Present game map '' Nations The game will start after it has 6 players and at least 1 mod! If you don't find your wished nation on the list, feel free to add it! *British Empire (WAR) Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) (I'm back). **Sarawak (WAR) 'Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **British North Borneo '(WAR) 'Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **OmanWhipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **The Trucial States **Labrador and Newfoundland '(WAR)Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **Canada (WAR)Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **Australia (WAR)Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **New Zealand (WAR)Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **South Africa (WAR)Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **NepalWhipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **BhutanWhipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **BahrainWhipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **KuwaitWhipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **QatarWhipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) *French Empire (WAR) **Tunisia (WAR) **French South Morocco (WAR) *German Empire Spartian300 (talk) 11:14, March 23, 2014 (UTC) (WAR) *Italy *Persia *Austria-Hungary (WAR) Rdv65 (talk) 13:55, April 3, 2014 (UTC) *Spain ** Spanish North Morocco *Romania *Bulgaria *Serbia (WAR) *Montenegro (WAR) *Brazil *Mexico *Panama *Chile *Persia *Guatemala *Colombia *Norway *Argentina *Costa Rica *El Salvador *Venezuela *Brazil *Peru *Argentina *Switzerland *San Marino *Monaco *Andorra *Liechtenstein *Portugal *Greece *Ottoman Empire-The Royal Tank (talk) 14:43, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **Rashidi Emirate of Ha'il and Jabal Shammar (Pro-Ottoman and fiercely anti-Najed) *Sweden *Denmark *Belgium (WAR) *Netherlands *USA Cookiedamage (talk) 21:09, March 11, 2014 (UTC) **Cuba **Panama **Honduras **Dominican Republic **The Philippines *Kingdom of Siam *Russia - SuperGalaxys (talk) 17:49, March 11, 2014 (UTC) (WAR) *Japan - Saturn120 00:53, March 26, 2014 (UTC) *China - Eastest566 (talk) 22:43, April 3, 2014 (UTC) *Kingdom of Hejaz (Anti-Ottoman colonial rebellion) *Saudi Sultanate of Nejd (Anti-Ottoman colonial rebellion) *Mutawakkilite Kingdom of Yemen''' (Anti-Ottoman colonial rebellion)' *El Riff Berber Tribal Federation '(Anti-French colonial rebellion)' *Emirate of Asir '(Anti-Ottoman colonial rebellion)' *Mutawakkilite Kingdom of Yemen '(Anti-Ottoman colonial rebellion)' *Albania '(Anti-Ottoman colonial rebellion)' *Sultanate of Sulu '(Anti-USA colonial rebellion)' Game play 1914 Mod events #Anti-war movements are founded in the warring European countries. #Border war between Brazil and Paraguay. #Berber tribes start to organise a rebellion in Morocco. #Pan-Scandinavian movements are strenghtened in Sweden and Norway. #Garvio Princip assassinates Franz Ferdinand, Heir to the throne of Austria-Hungary. Using the event as a Casus Belli, Franz Joshep declares war on Serbia. Trough the chain of alliances, Europe falls into war in a few weeks. Player events *'Russia:' Russia starts mobilisation which is slow due to the huge size of the country and the horrible state of the economy. However, a large number of (mostly poorly armed) troops are deployed to the fronts, forming five field armies. Two of them launches an immediate attack against Galicia, while the other three tries to capture East Prussia. Almost all food produced by the agriculture is sent for the military which triggers famines and food riots, together with the strengthening of the communist party. *'British Empire:' The British reiterate the terms of the Entente Cordiale Treaty of London of 1867 and Treaty of London of 1839. Portugal is reminded of British duties and Portuguese duties under the Treaty of Windsor. We are committed to fighting along side France if Germany attacks France or it's Empire. Belgium and Luxembourg are also under British protection as long as they wish to be like this and they will be defended by the British if anyone invades them. The British Empire starts mobilisation. It is started at a quick, but ''low level in the British Isles, but it a bit more slower in the Empire due to the huge size of the Empire and the more primitive nature of some colonies like Rhodesia and British Somaliland. The British Dominion Nations of Labrador and Newfoundland, Canada, Australia, New Zealand and South Africa are told to prepare war war if it ever arises. 150 infantry troopers are sent to Gibraltar, Egypt, Kuwait and the Sultanate of Jahor just in case of future trouble. The British and Canadian economies are prepared for a future conflict in France and/or the Low Countries, but official neutrality in the emergent war is still maintained. Trouble still bubbles on in Ireland due to separatist rebels known as the Finieans and the IRA. *'Ottoman Empire:' Declares neutrality in the great war. *'Austria-Hungary: '''The military start mobilization and 7 field army of 95000 mens are raised we expect Italy and Germany to honnor their alliance, 5 of the mobilized units are send to the the Russian frontier to hold the frontier and counter-attack if possible. The other two are send Against Serbia to capure Belgrade with the hope of a quick victory. Propaganda to promote unity in the empire start to slowly appear in the major cities. Franz Joseph promise a short victorious war to the citizen of the empire and start to send more ressources to the military to help the war efforts. *'China: We declare ourselves neutral in the War in Europe unless we are provoked. 1915 Mod events #Romania declares neutrality. #Italy decides to join the war on the side of the central powers. #Portugal starts sending supplies to Britain but declines joining the war. #Irish terrorist groups start fighting for their independence. #The Berber tribes of Sahara launch an attack against French Morocco. They ask the Central Powers to help them. Player events *'Russia: '''The economy is nearly collapsed. A large-sized counter-attack is started against Galicia, with nearly a million troops of five armies. Three more field armies is started to build up. POWs are used to build railroads to the fronts to help the fighting troops. We ask our western allies to send supports. *'Austria-Hungary: Using the early victory against Russia, we slightly improve the nationalism in the empire but everyone know it will be temporary and some terrorists attacks destroy some factory, reducing. The Ukrainian are promized a home land if the Russian are defeated but the generals at the front are still dubious about the creation of Ukrainian units. With Italy on our side, we remove many divisions from the Italian border, allowing 875000 troops to fight on the Eastern front. Meanwhile, our offensive against Serbia is renew while two fields army or 95000 soldiers are add to the Balkan front to subdue the Serbs. Category:Map Games Category:World War I rerun Category:World War 1 Category:; Category:,